La estrella de mi vida
by Simi Pattinson
Summary: Ella es una fan consumada...El es el artista del momento...que pasara cuando le digan que tiene que pasar dos meses con una fan eloquecida...que hara ella cuando este cara a cara con su amor platonico
1. Chapter 1

La estrella de mi vida

Capitulo 1 LA SORPRESA

Definitivamente tendría que haber un botón para rehacer los días que apestan… y hoy apesta.

Camino a la escuela me di la mojada de mi vida, pues en forks llueve todos los días, y mi trasto (camioneta) decidió descomponerse y joderme la existencia.

Así que decidí caminar para no tener que ir en el coche patrulla de Charlie, y por si fuera poco al llegar a la escuela Ángela y Jessica me estaban esperando, traducido en otras palabras, el día iba a empeorar.

Me contaron cómo les había ido la noche anterior en esa cita doble, como si me interesara, la verdad es que en los días como hoy, no soy muy sociable y a veces simplemente no tengo ganas de hablar.

Llego la hora de entrar a las clases y afortunadamente ninguna de ellas quedaba conmigo en la clase de literatura, que era la primera del día, o eso pensaba yo, pues antes de marcharse me dijeron que me tenían una sorpresa y que me dirían que era en la hora del almuerzo.

Genial, simplemente genial…. Definitivamente mi día apesta.

La hora de literatura fue normal, la verdad es que es de mis favoritas, aunque hoy no estaba entusiasmada, matemáticas fue una completa y total tortura y cuando creí que no podía más, por fin tocaron el timbre para ir al almuerzo.

Como odio las malditas sorpresas… nunca traen nada bueno, al menos no para mí.

Llegue a la cafetería donde mis diabólicas amigas estaban esperándome, al parecer mi jodida sorpresa era algo grande pues ya estaban sentadas en nuestra mesa con mi desayuno esperándome. Simplemente G-E-N-I-A-L.

Me hicieron señas para que me dirigiera hacia ellas, como si no notara que Jess prácticamente rebotaba en su asiento…mierda. Me senté tensa en mi lugar, esperando a que soltaran la dichosa bomba, digo la sorpresa. Ángela fue la primera en hablar…

-Bells, quiero que respires, digo realmente es algo bueno- dijo dándome una cálida sonrisa

-Si bella, deja de ser tan dramática- agrego Jess volteando los ojos.

-Aja- fue todo lo que alcance a decir mientras me retorcía en mi asiento.

-Bella, parece como si fuéramos a arrancarte las uñas y a verter aceite caliente en tu piel… ya relájate por el amor de dios- apunto Jesica exasperada.

-Vale, pero es que no me agradan las sorpresas ni nada por el estilo- comente seria.

-Si amiga pero esta te encantará- Ángela sonrió

-Mira la verdad es que el otro día Jess y yo estábamos navegando en internet y todo eso ya sabes, y pues vimos una convocatoria, era para las fans de esa serie de libros y películas que tanto te gusta, donde sale el actor que te gusta… la convocatoria decía que estaban buscando una fan para que conociera al elenco, pero primordialmente para pasar dos meses con el actor este Edward no se qué.

-Edward Cullen- dije tensa

-Si, ándale ese, y pues la verdad es que te inscribimos, y mandamos una carta diciendo porque tu deberías ser escogida- apunto Jesica- ya sabes les explicamos que estabas loca por ese hombre y que te sabias los libros de memoria, y que realmente lo necesitabas, es más que tu vida dependía de ello.

-Genial Jess, ahora toda esa gente creerá que estoy loca y que no tengo vida- dije un poco molesta

-No te enojes Bells- dijo Ángela en tono conciliador- realmente lo hicimos porque sabemos lo mucho que te gusta, además pensamos que si tu ganas, sería un excelente regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

-Si bueno Angii, la próxima vez que quieran darme un regalo, no lo hagan- dije encogiendo mis hombros- además, bueno estoy segura que jamás me pasará algo como salir seleccionada entre millones.

-Bellita Bellita- dijo Jesica mientras me pasaba un brazo por los hombros- nunca digas nunca.

Si bueno, pero seamos realistas, eso jamás me pasa a mí, digo el príncipe azul jamás viene a rescatarme, es mas la mayor parte del tiempo esta tan ocupado, con la jodida perfecta cenicienta y sus perfectos pies, que no tiene tiempo para el resto de nosotras, en especial, para mi…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

GANADORA

Brrrrrrr….Brrrrrrrr…Brrrrrrrrr

-Ohh, mierda- dije restregándome los ojos.

Brrrrrrr… Brrrrrrrr.. Brrrrrrrrr

-Maldición Jess que ni los domingos puedo dormir en paz- dije de mal humor- sabes que odio que me despierten y no veo que pueda ser tan jodidamente importante como para que no me dejes dormir.

-Ya, ya… para Bellitaaaaa- dijo alargando las "A"-cagate porque te tengo una muy pero muy buena noticia-canturreo mi amiga

-oh, enserio… permíteme adivinar, encontraste en cianuro y por fin te decidiste a tomarlo- dije con mi muy querido sarcasmo.

-Jajá, sabes que no podrías vivir sin mi- dijo secamente- y no mi mama ha escondido la botella- ahora fue mi turno de voltear los ojos.

-Al grano Jess, de verdad que tenía un sueño muy bueno y sabes los escasos que son esos sueños para mí-comente mas exasperada-que pasa

-oh si, recuerdas lo que te comentamos Angii y yo en el almuerzo hace unos días- dijo extasiada.

-Mmmm….no la verdad es que no- mentí, eso ha estado rondando mi mente a cada segundo.

-Eres una bruja pésima para mentir Bells- se rio Jessica.

-Mira, nos contestaron el correo, has sido seleccionada…. Solo van a hacerte una pequeña entrevista para evaluar que no estés chiflada o algo así, y zas estas dentro…¡serás la ganadora!

-jajá, que graciosa eres Jessica- dije sin rastro de humor- pero te agradecería que la próxima vez que desees hacerme una broma, respetes mi hora de sueño.

-Mira Isabella, más vale que vayas levantando tu culo de la cama, te bañes y te vistas, que ya voy por ti. Iremos a Port Ángeles a comprarte ropa adecuada….bla-bla-bla

-Bella….BELLAAAAA…¡BEEELLAAAAA!...

Y ahí deje de escuchar a mi amiga, porque fue cuando comprendí que si me seleccionaban si me escogían, iría a conocerlo… a EL, a ser mas jodidamente sexy y caliente de la tierra. A Él, del que se todo de su vida, o al menos lo que sale en los tabloides y noticias. A Él, quien su cara decora las paredes de mi habitación….

Y que se supone que hare con el dos meses… dos meses… dos jodidos meses…

¿Hornear galletitas?

No sé cómo fue que me metí al baño ni nada, solo fui consiente cuando estaba frente al espejo que mi celular volvió a sonar.

-Bells, buenos días… ammm lamento importunarte, créeme trate de esperar pero ya no puedo- soltó Ángela de golpe- pero de verdad te tengo muy buenas noticias- como siempre mi querida amiga Ángela era más sensata.

-Bellaa ¡Ganaste!- chillo Ángela- me acaban de contestar- eres tu…. Tuuuu…. Vas a conocerlo y a todo el elenco, y la escritora y a todos y a EL….

Ganadora….Ganadora….¿Ganadora? de verdad había ganado.

Fui arrastrada por Ángela y Jessica, y estoy segura que los habitantes de Port Ángeles han quedado temblando por ese par, todavía no soy muy consciente de lo que sucede alrededor…solo en mi mente se repiten las palabras de Ángela….

¿Seré realmente ganadora?

¿Qué puedo esperar? Digo no puedo negar que estoy emocionada, lo acepte o no, es el sueño de cualquiera, hasta el mío…. Pero ¿Qué hare cuando lo tenga en frente? Y no nada más a él, a todos… ¿y qué puedo hacer yo, una chica común y corriente de los suburbios, rodeada de tanta estrella de cine?


	3. Chapter 3

De regreso con esta historia, que ya era justo y necesario continuarla...espero de todo corazon que les guste el capitulo tanto como a mi me agrado escribirlo...de ante mano gracias por leer..

**PERSONAJES DE S.M**...al menos la mayoria

* * *

Capitulo 3

**Primer encuentro…**

"Aerolínea American-Skies les informa que el vuelo 1,318 con destino a L.A. esta por despegar"…

-¿Papá?... amm, ese es mi vuelo- dije medio dudando al ver que Charlie no me soltaba de ese decimo tercero caluroso abrazo de despedida, digo, no es como si me fuera a ir por años a algún recóndito lugar alejado de la mano de dios ¿verdad?

-Está bien, está bien-.- dijo mi padre aclarándose la garganta.- te cuidado Bella

-Si pa…también tu.- le dedique a mi padre un intento de sonrisa…

¡Oh, por todo el maldito infierno! mis piernas están temblando, en que jodido momento me deje arrastrar a esto por esos dos demonios que se dicen llamar mis mejores amigas. …¿Cómo, en el nombre de todo lo sagrado, permití que me embaucaran en esta locura de "sueño"'…. Y que mierda se supone que hare, o diré cuando tenga en frente a los ejecutivos y productores de la franquicia de películas, o peor aún, cuando vea a Edward Cullen, el famoso y guapísimo actor y mi amor platónico….¡AAHHHG! realmente solo espero no desmayarme…eso sería algo muy estúpido de mi parte.

Cuando mi padre por fin me soltó, tuve que correr para no perder el vuelo. Llegue barriéndome al avión, ganándome más de una mirada de molestia por parte de las azafatas del avión. Jamás había viajado en primara clase; resulta realmente abrumador. Es una verdadera lástima que el vuelo no sea muy largo; ahora es cuando desearía vivir en algún lugar más alejado, no se algo así como Timbuctú.

Después de toda una tortura por parte de mi amiga Jessica en su intento de "renovar" mi guardarropa, espero que haya valido la pena. Claro no es como si de verdad, yo, una chica promedio, de cabello castaño, paliducha, y demasiado común, pudiera causarle una impresión de cualquier tipo, a esa gente que toda su vida ha estado rodeada de fabulosas actrices de bronceados perfectos y curvas peligrosas.

-Disculpe Señorita, ¿le gustaría beber algo?- me pregunto por segunda vez la azafata encargada del carrito de las bebidas.

-Te aceptaría un valium.- dije por lo bajo.- No gracias.- le sonreí cuando la señorita me frunció el seño, tal vez si me pregunta dentro de 45 min le acepte algo de beber, de preferencia fuerte, no se tal vez cianuro…

Recuerdo que Jess había puesto los ojos en blanco, al ver mi reticencia a mi "mejor regalo de por vida", como lo habían bautizado mis amigas. Cualquiera diría que estoy siento una completa imbécil en cuanto a mi comportamiento, pero la verdad es que no soy una persona muy sociable, yo, simplemente no encajo con la gente de mi edad, bueno no encajo con la gente en absoluto. Y eso de llegar a un lugar y hacerse amiga de todos, no va conmigo. Sin mencionar el pequeñísimo detalle que yo soy "la fan loca" que gano un concurso para conocer y convivir con la súper estrella del momento.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 1,318, les habla su capitán para informarles que estamos arribando a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, por favor regresen a sus asientos y abróchense los cinturones, en unos momentos comenzaremos el descenso".

Al escuchar las voz del capitán, mi estomago se revolvió violentamente, agradecí fervientemente el no haber comido nada, o habría sido protagonista de una escena de muy mal gusto y un tanto asquerosa. Por lo que apreté mi cinturón de seguridad y cerré fuerte los ojos, rezando por un milagro, como por ejemplo que la hélice de uno de los motores se quemara, o que un rayo atravesara el avión por la mitad.

Tin tin tin…

Sonó la alarma para indicar que el avión había tocado tierra y ya podíamos quitarnos los cinturones, al tiempo que una de las señoritas comenzaba a desearnos una muy buena estancia en la ciudad y a darnos las gracias por volar con ellos, personalmente podría decirle en que agujero podría meterse su bienvenida, pero no creo que sea un muy buen comienzo ¿cierto?

Casi sufro un aneurisma cuando vi mi nombre en un letrero, sostenido por un muy guapo sujeto vestido de pantalón de vestir obscuro y camisa, alto, de cabello negro, y ojos azules, parado entre la gente que estaba en la sala de espera.

-Tú debes de ser "la chica".- me dijo sonriente y me tendió la mano.- Soy Nick Pontis

-Ho… Hola.- tartamudee vergonzosamente cuando le estreche la mano.- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?- pregunte intrigada

-Por tu expresión.- me dijo entre risillas

-Oh eso es verdaderamente ¡GENIAL!.- dije sarcásticamente por lo bajo, pero al parecer me oyó por que se rio más fuerte y me dirigió una mirada.

-No te preocupes cariño, al final del día estarás acostumbrada a esta locura.- me guiño un ojo amablemente.

Me condujo a una de las salidas donde abordamos una lujosa camioneta negra, con todo y chofer incluido…. Nick resulto sumamente agradable, y lo mejor es que yo no tenía que participar mucho en la conversación, el hablaba suficiente por los dos. Cuando llegamos a las oficinas, donde me reuniría con los ejecutivos me prometió que él estaría conmigo en todo momento, y que pasara lo que pasara, no los dejara intimidarme… ¡como si eso si quiera fuera posible!

El estudio es una locura total, al entrar me tope con partes de la escenografía de alguna película estilo "guerra de las galaxias" con pedazos de extraterrestres incluidos. Protagonistas de series televisivas por un lado, y famosos por el otro. Naturalmente yo estaba completamente intimidada… Nick me palmeo la espalda consoladoramente cuando ingresamos al elevador, prometiéndome que después de la reunión iríamos al hotel, dejaría mis cosas y me llevaría a comer. Al parecer Nick será el encargado de instalarme en L.A.

-Señor, "la chica" esta aquí.- dijo una morena despampanante de ojos verdes, mientras me evaluaba con la mirada.- Hazla pasar.- se oyó una voz grave en respuesta.

Nick y yo entramos a una "sala de juntas", donde dos hombres de mediana edad estaban jugando billar, uno más tenía una batalla épica con su consola de "Wii" y el ultimo hablaba por teléfono como si su vida dependiera de ello… Nick se dirigió hacia donde estaba el hombre del Wii.

-Diablos Pontis, no he podido derrotar tu huesudo trasero.- se quejaba el hombre quien tenía un pantalón gris, una camisa azul cielo, y que al parecer se había quitado el saco y la corbata que estaban colocadas en el respaldo de un sillón negro de piel.

Yo me quede parada, sin saber qué rayos hacer, o decir. Hasta que el del teléfono, me hizo señas para que tomara asiento en alguno de los lujosos sillones de piel…Cuando corto la llamada, soltó un fuerte chiflido para llamar la atención de los demás hombres en la habitación.

-Isabella Swan ¿Cierto?- Me pregunto fijándose en los papeles que se encontraban en el enorme escritorio de madera pintado de negro.- Soy Devyn Kell.- me tendió la mano y lo salude.- Y estos son mis socios Andrón Quikiades.- no me di cuenta que los demás se habían acercado hasta que alguien atrás de mi se acerco y me ofreció la mano; era el hombre del Wii.- Kyle Foster y Devon Cavalleti.- los hombres del billar que también se acercaron y me saludaron con un apretón de manos.

-Bienvenida a L.A. ¿Qué tal tu vuelo?- Devon Cavalleti me pregunto mientras iba y se servía una copa de Whisky.

-Todo bien…gracias.- dije en voz baja.

-Debes estar algo cansada. Lamento el que hayas tenido que desviarte del hotel, pero esto era mera formalidad, ya sabes, cosa de trámites y papeleos.- me dijo jovialmente Andrón Quiakides, el más joven de los tres. Un hombre alto, con piel leonada, hombros anchos, alrededor de los treinta y el cabello largo, sujeto en una impecable cola de caballo.

-No hay problema.- sonreí tímidamente.

-Sí, si.- interrumpió Nick desde el sillón.- por qué no se apuran "Oh señores importantes" y dejan acabar de llegar a la chica.- agrego con sarcasmo.

-Cierra el pico Nick, o juro que te hare acompañar a Alice Brandon por un mes.- lo amenazo Devyn Kell, mientras los otros hombres soltaban risillas y Nick palidecía. Alice Brandon es la compañera de reparto de Edward Cullen, y por lo que salía en las noticias es sumamente popular. Todo un remolino.

-Tal vez Pontis quiera su cambio definitivo Kell.- comento Kyle Foster maliciosamente.

-Muérdeme Foster.- le gruño Nick

-Disculpa el arrebato infantil de estos idiotas.- me propuso Cavalleti con una sonrisa.

-Hombres "El señor dolor en mi trasero" tiene razón.- Andrón llamo la atención de sus socios.- Dejemos que Isabella termine de llegar e instalarse.

-Con todo respeto, jamás me interesaría tu peludo trasero Andrón.- repuso Nick con un resoplido.

-Bueno Nick, jamás especifique de cual hablaba.- Devyn puso los ojos en blanco mientras Nick volvía a resoplar.-pero si te queda el saco.- agrego Andrón por lo bajo.

Yo estaba completamente asombrada y divertida por el comportamiento de los hombres en esta sala de juntas. Por lo que no pude evitar reírme de todos ellos.

-Ok, señores sigamos antes de que perdamos mas dignidad delante de la señorita.- los apremio Foster.

Me entregaron unos documentos donde me hacían acreedora del premio "Viviendo con mi Estrella", donde decía que yo estaba sujeta a pasar dos meses en la ciudad, asistiendo a los eventos donde asistiera mi "estrella", a las grabaciones, entrevistas, programas de promoción y propaganda, así como firmas de autógrafos. También me informaban que mi estancia aquí, seria grabada por las cámaras, pues ¡Oh sorpresa!, la cadena firmo con una televisora para transmitir un programa de televisión tipo "reality Show" y yo tendría que compartir mi experiencia. También me hicieron saber que el hotel que iba a ser mi hogar durante estos dos meses, es el mismo donde se hospeda Edward Cullen, y por si fuera poco, mi "habitación" esta a lado de la suya.

Por lo que después de mi "Trance" mental, firmar y firmar documentos, me despedí de tan peculiares personajes. Devyn Kell quien es el socio mayoritario me hizo entrega de dos teléfonos celulares, uno para comunicarme con ellos, y otro de uso personal, así como un bono por "mi participación" en el Reality y a mi "guarda espaldas", Nick Pontis.

-Sabes Isabella, a Nick podrías quedártelo para toda la vida, dios sabe que no lo quiero aquí.- me dijo el señor Kell de broma.

-Ya hombre.- resoplo Nick.- Si en unos días estarás gimoteando por mi ausencia.- Devyn Kell puso los ojos en blanco y yo me reí

-Bueno, pues bienvenida una vez más a esta "familia". Descansa, que mañana estarás conociendo a todos los famosos y a tu "estrella".- me dijo Kell

Después de despedirme de los ejecutivos, Nick me llevo al hotel "British V.I.U." lujoso, y grande, muy grande. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento privado, mas agentes de seguridad nos escoltaron al interior, por una puerta alterna. Nick me llevo por el elevador hasta el piso 15, que estoy segura que mi "suite" es más grande que la casa de Charlie en Forks.

-Tienes hambre.- pregunto Nick con sobre entusiasmo.

-Si supongo.- conteste entre risas, el me recordaba a un niño con hiperactividad.

Mi estomago dio un vuelco, que no tenía nada que ver con la comida cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron…

Frente a mí se erguía una figura alta, de más de 1.80 cm de alto, delgado, enfundado en una vieja sudadera color gris y unos jeans rotos en las rodillas. Era EL, Edward Cullen… y venia abrazando a dos rubias… A dos malditas perras rubias, altas y hermosas.

No sé qué expresión haya tenido en mi rostro, pero supongo que nada bueno podía ser. Mi corazón estaba amenazando con salirse de mi pecho y él ni siquiera había notado mi presencia hasta que una de las perras se rio de mi…

-Quieres quitarte.- me dijo con tono molesto.- Dios, deberían hacer al personal de limpieza llevar uniforme.- le ladro a su rubia y perra amiga.-y así le ahorrarían la vergüenza de llevar ese atuendo.

Comenzaron a reírse al tiempo que yo me movía a un lado y empezaba a caminar. Fue entonces cuando él dirigió su mirada a mí, y frunció el ceño al notar que me encaminaba a la puerta continua a la suya.

-¡MIERDA!- soltó al mismo tiempo que las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

Apretando mi mandíbula, despache a Nick, argumentando que realmente no tenía hambre, y que quería descansar. A regañadientes se despidió de mí, no sin antes indicarme que vendría por mí a primera hora mañana.

Sola, en la enorme suite del hotel, me arroje a la cama, apretando la almohada contra mi pecho tratando de controlar los estúpidos temblores involuntarios de mi cuerpo…

¡Dioses por favor… permítanme caer en coma, solo dos meses…por favor!

* * *

**Por favor sean buenas con la Simi y dejenle saber que les parecio el capitulo ... la simi las lleva en su corazon :B**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno bueno, pues al parecer Ed no se ha tomado muy bien eso de ser el premio...yo creo que mas que todo, es debido a la vida dificil que llevo antes de la fama... un pasado que conoceremos mas adelante... ok ok, espero que les guste el capitulo..**

Personajes de S.M.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**¡Admiradoras!**

EPOV

Después de terminar la última película había pasado casi todo el último mes borracho, de cama en cama, o para ser más exactos, metiendo en mi cama, a cuanta rubia, modelo o lo que estuviera al alcance.

-¡Maldita sea mi puta suerte!- gruñí mientras rodaba en la cama y me ponía de pie, desnudo. Voltee a la cama, donde estaban esas dos rubias "atrevidas y complacientes"; la verdad no recuerdo muy bien la noche anterior, pero salvo por el dolor de cabeza supongo que fue…salvaje.

Y al tratar de recordar mi maldito día anterior, recordé porque había decidido llevar esta estúpida vida de excesos al límite. La maldita casa productora de películas, con la que he estado filmando durante cuatro años, me ha jodido enormemente. Pues a los dueños, los "pendejos más grandes de todo el enorme mundo", alias Kell, Quiakides, y los hermanos "lelos", como había bautizado a los otros dos imbéciles de los que ni siquiera recuerdo su estúpido nombre, han tenido la "grandiosa idea" de establecer un concurso, donde el premio, ¡oh señor, gracias! Soy YO… con lo que me caga que la gente me manipule y me use.

Ya he tenido suficiente de eso. Y maldito sea si voy a dejar que una "tipa" sin vida, venga a colgarse de lo que tanto me ha costado trabajo, solo para ganar tiempo en televisión. Porque por lo que se, la van a hacer firmar un contrato por dos meses, donde tendrá que presentar ante las cámaras, toda su "experiencia" de vivir conmigo, MI vida.

-¿Te vas ya dulzura?- una voz empalagosa me saco de mi diatriba mental. Girándome me tope con una muy desnuda lisa, o ¿linda? O algo.

Sin esperar respuesta, se encamino hacia a mí, por lo que no pude evitar fruncir mi ceño. Una estúpida sonrisa se instalo en su cara, cosa que provocó que saliera a flote mi renovado estado semi-permanente de mal humor.

-No tengo tiempo para esto.- la tome por los antebrazos y la empuje, con mas rudeza de la que pretendía. Últimamente me estoy portando con todo un PENDEJO -INSENSIBLE –PATAN. Hice una mueca ante ese pensamiento. Amaba demasiado a mi madre, que jamás lastimaría físicamente a una mujer.

-Lamento eso.- me disculpe secamente mientras me dirigía al baño.

-Alguien amaneció gruñón hoy.- dijo la rubiecita "impertinente" mientras se estiraba para agarrar mi brazo izquierdo y detener mi avance, cuando lo consiguió, paso la punta de sus dedos por mi piel en una sugerente caricia. Por desgracia mi mal humor, entumecía mis sentidos pues mi cuerpo no reacciono a su patético intento de "motivación".

Como si leyera mi mente, miro mi flácido miembro mientras hacia un puchero. Comenzó a deslizar sus manos por toda la extensión de mi pecho y mi abdomen. Preparado para apartarla de nuevo, estuve a punto de tomar sus muñecas para detenerla, cuando una de sus manos se deslizo hasta mi pene, y a ese toque, si que no pude ignorarlo del todo. Al fin y al cabo soy un hombre.

Satisfecha por obtener mi cooperación, la rubia se acerco a besarme, pero involuntariamente gire el rostro. Yo tengo esa cosa con los besos. Los siento más personales, y no me gusta que cualquiera me bese. Consternada se alejo un poco de mi, pero con rapidez dirigió su boca a mi cuello donde trazo con su lengua mi vena carótida, gesto que mando temblores por todo mi cuerpo. La chica, comenzó a bajar poco a poco por mi pecho, dejando ligeras mordidas a su paso. Y de pronto se dejo caer en sus rodillas y con un movimiento decidido, tomo mi pene que ya estaba erecto, y se lo metió de lleno en la boca, casi completamente.

¡Ok, eso definitivamente si lo siento! Pensé, mientras una de mis manos se posaba en la parte posterior de su nuca y dirigía sus movimientos. Mis caderas comenzaron a empujar en su boquita caliente, queriendo enterrarme más en ella.

Y entonces a mi mente, llego la imagen de una muchachita de cabello castaño, dirigiéndose a la puerta contigua a la mía, y mi rabia se encendió de nuevo. Con mis dos manos tome su cabeza, y con mis caderas empujaba mi miembro más fuerte y rápido, casi hasta provocarle arcadas, pero quería correrme de una vez. La rubia chupaba y succionaba gustosamente, mientras trataba de relajar su garganta para darle más espacio a mi pene. Una de sus manos masajeaba mis testículos expertamente. Con un movimiento de lengua y dientes rozo mi miembro, haciéndome correrme furiosamente en su boca. El agarre de mis manos impidió que se retirara, estaba enojado y quería ver a esta "perrita" tragando toda mi leche. Y al parecer también ella quería eso, pues me agarro de las nalgas y comenzó a succionar mi glande por donde salía toda semilla, ordeñándome y haciendo que mi orgasmo durara un poco más. Cuando termine limpio los restos con la lengua y se pudo de pie.

Por su boca resbalaba un hilo de semen, y cuando ella lo noto saco la lengua para lamerlo glotonamente. En definitiva la noche de ayer fue intensa, y salvaje.

Unos golpes en la puerta aclararon mi miente, me puse un albornoz y abrí sin preocuparme por preguntar quién era, que quería o si la rubia seguía desnuda o no…

Al abrir la puerta, unos enormes ojos azules me observaron burlonamente. Nick Pontis es un cabronazo graciosísimo, que aprecio, y eso ya dice mucho de el. Le sonreí pagado de mi mismo, hasta que mi visión periférica capto una figura parada unos metros tras el chico, dandome la impresión de querer esconderse bajo una piedra.

¡Puta madre!- solté mentalmente sin poder evitar la mueca que se instalo en mi rostro. No tengo algo en contra de esta chica, al menos no propiamente. Pero si odio todo lo que representa en mi mundo…

Porque ¡vamos!... eso de las "admiradoras" es cosa peligrosa…y ella ha sido impuesta en contra de su voluntad por unos bastardos que jamás han tenido que pelear por algo en su vida….

Sin poder evitarlo pose mi mirada en esa chica, al mismo tiempo que ella levantaba el rostro, provocando que su mirada y la mía chocaran. Ella abrió mucho los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa, y después los dirigió sobre mis hombros donde supongo que estarían las dos rubias "más o menos desnudas" en mi cama. Entonces la niña esta, rápidamente bajo la mirada, mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente.

-Dame un minuto Pontis.- masculle mientras cerraba la puerta.

Les arroje las ropas a mis amantes en turno, mientras las obligaba a salir de mi habitación. La rubia mas "complaciente" me tendió su una tarjeta con su número telefónico antes de salir, las misma que yo arrugue en un puño y lance al bote de la basura, inmediatamente.

Me lave en tiempo record, y me puse una vieja sudadera con unos pantalones deportivos. Me coloque mis lentes oscuros y me prepare mentalmente para "conocer" a mi "admiradora" numero uno…

¡GRANDIOSO EDWARD! Me dije destilando sarcasmo… ¿Por qué cuando creía que había domado a la vida, la bestia traidora se daba la vuelta y me mordía el culo?... Oh si porque esa es mi suerte.

* * *

**Sean buenas con la Simi y dejenle saber que piensan...la simi los lleva en el corazon**


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui la simi con nuevo capitulo...gracias por las alertas y los reviews que hacen muy feliz a la Simi :B

Personajes de S.M. al menos la mayoria...la historia es mia

* * *

Capitulo 5

**Rumbo al Set…**

¡La vida te odia Bella!

Después de haber estado girando en mi cama durante horas, intentando conciliar el tan esperado sueño, el muy jodido bastardo se ha reusado a venir a mí, por lo que harta de mi incapacidad de tomar el control de mis emociones, salte de la cama, y comencé a ordenar mi ropa, leí un rato, me fume un dañino cigarro, diablos que hasta termine jugado esos estúpidos jueguitos de mi nuevo celular.

Ni bien dieron las seis de la mañana y yo ya me había levantado, bañado, hasta tomado un jugo del frigo-bar… la verdad odio no poder dormir, odio levantarme temprano.

Puntualmente, Nick Pontis estaba en mi puerta tocando suavemente. Me precipite a abrirle y lo hice pasar. Se sentó en el recibidor del enorme cuarto, y saco su celular para marcar un numero. Lo observe calladamente mientras el fruncía el ceño y marcaba nuevamente. Después de ocho intentos mas, soltó una maldición y se levanto con el labio crispado.

-¿Sucede algo malo Nick?- le pregunte en voz baja.

-Si bueno, el imbécil de Cullen no me contesta.- mi corazón dio un violento vuelco tras escuchar su nombre.

-¿y eso es malo?- pregunte inocentemente.- Digo tal vez ya este en el set de grabación.

-ummm. No mi inocente "señorita", eso quiere decir que no está listo; y tendremos que esperar a que "el señor culo ocupado" se digne a participar en el mundo.- dijo Nick cargado de sarcasmo.

"OH" fue mi reacción, pues me quede completamente en blanco.

Tras dos intentos mas por localizar a Edward, Nick me dirigió a la puerta de alado de mi habitación. Se paro frente a ella y toco varias veces.

Yo instintivamente me hice hacia atrás, queriendo de alguna manera ocultarme en la maseta que estaba a mi lado.

Unos instantes después la enorme puerta frente a nosotros se abrió, con un Edward envuelto en una bata de baño, pareciendo no llevar nada más bajo ella. Su mirada se poso en Nick que tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara y una ceja alzada interrogativamente. Tras eso Edward sonrió de lado en un gesto un tanto altanero, que provoco que mis piernas flaquearan, y yo por necesidad pegue mi cuerpo a la pared a mi espalda, buscando un punto de apoyo que evitara algo tan vergonzoso como caerme. En ese instante la mirada verde profundo se poso en mi, al tiempo que Edward hacia una mueca con la boca; una maldita mueca de desagrado.

Apretando mi mandíbula, baje mi mirada instintivamente. No por mucho, pues su pesada evaluación provoco que volviera a levantar mi vista hacia él, en sus ojos había una emoción muy intensa, de esas como el odio. Yo solo me quede sin habla sorprendida de su reacción, sin entender como rayos puede odiarme si no me conoce en absoluto. Todo eso provoco que mis mejillas se colorearan por el extraño sentimiento que me envolvía, porque definitivamente no esperaba nada de esto. Por un movimiento tras él, desvié mi mirada, entonces fui consciente de las dos perras rubias de la noche pasada, que iban colgadas de sus brazos, y que ahora ya sé donde habían terminado.

Una de las tipas, me miro burlonamente mientras me recorría de arriba abajo con la vista. Las dos perras estaban a medio vestir, por lo que uno no tiene que ser realmente brillante para adivinar que no habían estado jugando dominó ni horneando galletitas. Instintivamente baje mi vista al piso, en un momento sumamente incomodo, sintiendo como mi cara enrojecía mucho más.

-Dame un minuto Pontis.-. Mascullo Edward con la mandíbula apretada segundos después de azotar la puerta casi en las narices de Nick.

Tras eso, Nick volteo a verme regalándome una mirada de disculpa, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Se podía oír como las perras taconeaban de un lado para el otro apresuradamente. Segundos después abrieron la puerta y salieron precipitadamente hacia el ascensor. Por primera vez sin mirarme con repugnancia y desdén.

-¿Cómo vas?- me pregunto Nick amablemente después de habernos quedado en silencio durante unos minutos.

-Maravillosamente.- le conteste en un susurro, temiendo como se escucharía mi voz y después me obligue a darle una sonrisa. Pude notar que no funciono porque solo hizo una mueca de entendimiento mientras suspiraba profundamente.

-Si bueno, yo realmente me estoy cansando de todas sus mierdas.- Nick mascullo en voz imperceptible, que no estoy muy segura si realmente escuche bien.

Y antes de que pudiera preguntarle a que se refería con eso, la puerta se abrió, con un glorioso y recién bañado Edward Cullen.

¡Mierda, es realmente guapo!

Se había vestido con una sudadera color azul marino, unos pantalones deportivos azules con franjas blancas en los costados y unos tenis viejos. Pero aun con su atuendo demasiado casual, se veía magnifico.

Nick realizo un ademan, levantando las manos al cielo mientras soltaba un "Al fin" con exagerado alivio. Edward solo rodo los ojos, no pudiendo evitar el hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Yo seguía completamente inmóvil en mi lugar, no queriendo hacer algo que lo molestara aun más que mi sola presencia.

-¿Lista princesa?- Nick le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Cierra la boca Pontis.- Edward le contesto con un gruñido.

-Hombre, eres el único que después de una faena tal.- Nick hizo un gesto con la mano señalando la habitación de Edward.- a menos que… ¿Salió todo bien?- Nick agrego lo ultimo moviendo las cejas hacia arriba.

Estaba segura que Edward le iba a contestar con algún comentario subido de tono, hasta que dirigió su mirada hacia mí y se contuvo. Apretó fuertemente los dientes y se encamino hacia el elevador. Después de oprimir el botón, se giro de nuevo.

Cuando Edward comenzó a caminar, Nick se me acerco, posando una mano en mi cintura, en un gesto caballeroso, para guiarme de vuelta al ascensor tras el actor malhumorado. Cuando Nick noto que Edward se giraba hacia nosotros freno nuestros pasos y alzo una ceja interrogativa.

-No estoy de humor Nick.- soltó Edward suspirando. Era la primera vez que oía que llamaba a Nick por su nombre y no por su apellido. Por su parte Nick Pontis, ladeo la cabeza como si estuviera estudiando al actor.

Sin hablar, Nick rebusco en la bolsa de su pantalón, y saco unas llaves. Sonriendo se las aventó a Edward, quien las atrapo sin esfuerzo. Entonces se volvió a girar y entro al elevador seguido de nosotros dos. Yo me coloque en el fondo de este, con la esperanza de fundirme con las paredes.

-¿Isabella Swan, cierto?- me pregunto Edward con un tono frio. Sin voltear a verme.

-Si.- le respondí en un susurro. Mientras mis manos temblaban.

-Edward Cullen.- en un rápido movimiento se giro, y me tendió la mano de manera formal, con las facciones rígidas y la mirada fría. Demostrándome una vez más la manera en que le desagrada mí presencia.

Le tome la mano, mientras asentía con la cabeza. No fui capaz de hablar por el nudo oprimiendo mi garganta, además de que no quería hacer nada que pudiera molestarlo aun más. Inmediatamente después solté su mano, y desvié mi vista hacia el austero decorado del elevador.

Aun con mis esfuerzos, fui consciente que él seguía volteado hacia mi dirección, y su mirada era tan pesada y profunda, que provocaba que los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran. Mis manos comenzaban a temblar nuevamente, y mi corazón latía enloquecido.

-¿No tienes llamadas de Devyn?- La voz de Nick rompió el silencio incomodo.

-Por supuesto que si.- respondió Edward desviando su atención a Nick.- Es un bastardo molesto, "toda una novia psicópata".- agrego después.

-Dímelo a mí.- dijo Nick después de soltar una carcajada, mostrando su teléfono celular. En la pantalla decía "Señor culo psicópata" llamando.

Con una carcajada Edward le arrebato el teléfono y contesto.

-¿No tienes algo más que hacer Devyn?- hablo Edward sin saludar.

-Vivo para irritarlos.- contesto la voz de Devyn Kell. Solo entonces comprendí que Edward había activado el alta voz.

—Lo sé. Pero te irrita el hecho de que no me estás irritando. — Nick respondió mientras su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Puedo vivir con eso.

. – Devyn dijo sarcásticamente.- Ahora traigan sus culos al set "idiotas".- agrego en tono más serio. –Lamento esto Isabella. Pero descuida, aquí en el set hay gente normal.- yo abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa.- Los quiero aquí AHORA.- soltó Kell con un grito y colgó el teléfono.

-Realmente odio cuando ese cabron hace eso.- me dijo Nick mientras se sacudía de hombros.

-¿Gente Normal?- agrego Edward con sarcasmo sin darme tiempo de hablar.-Como si existiera tal cosa.

En ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron. La gente de seguridad del hotel se movió para conducirnos a las puertas laterales que dan al estacionamiento cerrado, por donde habíamos entrado ayer. Reconocí la camioneta negra que Nick conducía y me encamine hacia ella.

Una cálida mano me tomo del brazo haciéndome detener, cuando voltee esperando ver a Nick, unos ojos verdes esmeralda me dejaron estática. Su tacto me quemaba. Sin más me soltó y se encamino hacia la dirección contraria.

Paro tras un auto IMPRESIONANTE. De un color negro brillante, impecable, de dos puertas. Un Aston Martin Db9 Vanquish. Edward saco el control y quito los seguros. Al acercarme un poco más note que el espacio de atrás era sumamente reducido. No cabria nadie atrás. Sin darme tiempo de replicar, Nick me abrió la puerta del acompañante, mientras Edward abría la puerta del conductor y se deslizaba dentro. Le dirigí a Nick una mirada llena de pánico ¿En verdad planeaba mandarme con él? ¿Solos? Es que había perdido la cabeza.

-Estarás bien Bella.- me dijo en voz baja al oído mientras hacia un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara al auto.

Si mas remedio me metí al lujoso automóvil, que ronroneaba seductoramente…

Edward se inclino hacia mí para poder posar su mirada en Nick.

-Nos vemos en "el infierno".- Edward le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto hermano.- Nick le contesto soltando una risilla.- aunque estoy seguro que el averno es incluso mejor.

Con una carcajada Edward metió la velocidad y Nick cerró la puerta. En un segundo estábamos fuera del estacionamiento.

Tras un rato de increíble silencio incomodo Edward me pregunto.

-¿Qué te está pareciendo tu "aventura"?

-Interesante.- dije sin poder evitar posar mi mirada en el. Se veía hermoso conduciendo su auto. Poderoso y letal.

-Bonito auto.- le dije después.

-Sí lo es.- lo dijo con un tono que no reconocí, pero no era nada presuntuoso.- Gracias.

-Siempre me ha relajado el manejar.- agrego después de un rato, desvié mi vista hacia él, quien volteo y me sonrió por primera vez desde que lo había visto. Gesto que provoco una falla rítmica en mi corazón, y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Sí, se de lo que hablas.- le sonreí sin poder evitarlo.- siempre que estoy a punto de cometer asesinato, agarro mis llaves y me escapo con mi "trasto" hacia alguna carretera desierta.- mi sonrisa se ensancho un poco más, al recordar mi vieja camioneta.

-¿Trasto?- pregunto él con fingido horror.- dime que no manejas una cafetera.- me dijo en broma.

-Oh, no. Por supuesto que no.- negué con mi cabeza en un gesto solemne.- Una cafetera iría mas rápido que mi monovolumen.- arrugue mi nariz al comprender que eso probablemente sería cierto.- Pero me encanta mi viejo trasto.- agregue encogiendo mis hombros.- tiene personalidad.

-Bueno eso no es muy reconfortante.- me contesto soltando una risilla.- porque no mejor conduces un triciclo. Apuesto a que irías mas rápido.- siguió bromeando.

-Probablemente, pero odio mojarme.- me estremecí ligeramente tras esto último. En Forks el mojarse era igual que morir congelada.

-Es verdad, vives en la costa este de U.S.A.- me dirigió una mirada, pues yo me quede sin habla. ¿Cómo rayos sabia eso?- ¿Vedad?- pregunto.

-Yeah.- dije con tono sarcástico.- En Forks, que en pocas palabras es igual a frio y lluvia.-arrugue mi nariz, en un gesto involuntario de desagrado.

El carro se deslizaba entre el trafico sin esfuerzo. No podía evitar percatarme cómo es que la gente frenaba cualquier actividad para echarle un vistazo al auto. Aunque pensándolo bien, los habitantes de L.A. deberían estar acostumbrados a este derroche de recursos. Porque nada más ver las calles atestadas de deportivos, convertibles y toda esa clase de autos que conducen las celebridades, uno ya tenía que estar acostumbrado.

-A mi me agrada ese tipo de clima ¿Sabes?- me gire para verlo, el continuo sin voltear a verme.- Me produce tranquilidad.

Su cara transmitía algo que no fui capaz de adivinar. Pero de alguna manera entendí que Edward Cullen esconde muchos secretos. Es muchísimo más de lo que dicen en los tabloides de las revistas.

Poco tiempo después, entramos a un estacionamiento, rodeado por una valla metálica. En la entrada de este había gente de seguridad, que se acercaron a auto. Edward enseño su gafete, ellos sonrieron, asintieron y nos dejaron pasar.

-Bienvenidos a otro día de mierda en el paraíso.- dijo Edward entre dientes.

Adentro todo era como una dimensión desconocida. Gente corriendo de un lado a otro. Camarógrafos, gente de vestuario, maquillistas, extras y un sinfín de cosas más. Edward aparco en un lugar alejado.

-Bienvenida.- dijo con un tono áspero, mientras clavaba su mirada en la mía.

Sin entender su cambio de actitud, estaba lista para preguntar, cuando abrieron la puerta de mi lado.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Isabella. ¿Dónde rayos esta Pontis? Y porque mierda tardaste tanto Cullen.- Devon Cavalleti nos abordo impertinentemente.

-No me hables con ese tono Cavalleti que no soy tu perra.- Edward hablo entre dientes en un tono severo, fiero. Provoco que un estremecimiento se deslizara por mi columna vertebral. Este era un lado que jamás pensé que una estrella de cine tendría.

-¿Edward?- Devyn Kell dijo con un tono conciliador.- Me gustaría que fueras al área de vestuario y maquillaje. Quiero que empecemos a grabar.

Con un tick en la mandíbula Edward se giro y se encamino hacia donde Kell había pedido. Devon Cavalleti le dedico una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Interesante cierto?- Adron Quiakides me pregunto con sobre entusiasmo.- ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy Isabella?

-Excelente.- le conteste después de sonreír. El guapo hombre tenía mucho carisma.

Sin más me dirigió hacia la marabunta de gente. Abriéndonos pasó entre tráileres camerinos, cables y escenografía.

Dos hermosas mujeres estaban en plena grabación de una escena. Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale.

-Primero voy a presentarte a las "hermanas".- me comento Andron en voz baja.

Mi estomago se contrajo involuntaria y dolorosamente. Mis manos sudaban y temblaban.

¿Serán tan raras como Edward Cullen? ¿También les molestara mi presencia? Y los demás ¿Acaso me recibirán con una mueca en el rostro también?

¡Mierda creo que voy a vomitar!


End file.
